


sinning bedhead

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, belated happy birthday kuroo!!, blowjob, the title sucks im sorry i ran out of ideas, this was supposed to be posted for his birthday ohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: Porn, Porn & Porn for the Sinning Bedhead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoa so this is the first time i wrote for kuroo and it had to be porn!  
> 

“You asked for it, [L/N],” Kuroo slapped your ass sharply, making you yelp as you were pushed into one of Nekoma’s empty classroom. You simply displayed your doe eyes, feigning innocence when you know exactly what he was talking about.

 

“What do you mean, Kuroo- _san_?”

 

“You flashed your panties _thrice_ to me today,” He trapped you on the wall. His face was dangerously close and you were flustered by the fact that his hot breath was fanning your cheeks. “You are not going to get away with it.”

 

He closed the small distance. He was aggressive and you squirmed when he suddenly inserted his tongue on your mouth. You moaned loudly, loving his tongue work and it didn’t help that his hands were roaming around your hips. He teased the fabric of your panties and soon he was already groping your ass. You broke the kiss, finding it hard to concentrate when you were feeling butterflies on your stomach.

 

“Kuroo-san…I…” You paused to catch your breath and in that moment, Kuroo took in your appearance: ragged breathing, messy hair and scruffy uniform. _Oh_ _God_. He felt his pants tighten. “I want to suck your dick.”

 

“Good girl,” He whispered, lust and so much more swirling in his dark eyes. He sat on one of the classroom’s chair and he released a sigh as he watched you undress. You unbuttoned your uniform, revealing a lacy red bra that barely covers your plump breasts.

 

“Did you purposefully wear a bra that uncomfortable?” He could clearly see your hardened nipples. You only smiled as you discarded the clothing, revealing your pink nipples that had him groaning as he felt a throbbing on his cock.

 

“All of this is for you,” You pulled down his pants and then his boxers. You took a challenged huff as you measured his length. He was big—probably the largest you’ll ever suck. You started by licking his length and then by confining it in your chest. You moved it up and down while sucking his head.

 

The whole time, Kuroo was whimpering in pleasure. He felt his eyes roll down on the back of his head when you moved faster and then took in all of his cock. He was so deep in pleasure that he came without warning, making you groan in discontentment. Despite that, you lapped his juices, knowing that it would please him.

 

“Fuck me Kuroo,” You begged as soon as he opened his eyes. “Fuck me.”

 

Powered by desire, he pushed you down the floor. He violently removed your skirt and you screamed when you thought he was going to rip your panties apart. Thankfully he didn’t (It was your favorite); he just tossed it somewhere in the classroom. He inspected your womanly region and without hesitation, he pushed inside of you, shooting pleasure all over your body.

 

You shrieked, hands raking his back. He groaned from the sting but he didn’t go slower. It didn’t take long before he was already mumbling about coming and you whispered that it’s the same for you. Fortunately, he pulled out and he came all over your stomach.

 

You both panted. You reached for your skirt to pull out tissue on its pocket. You cleaned his cum on your stomach and he laughed as he buried his face on your neck.

 

“That was nice,”

 

“Amazing actually,” He shrugged. “We should do it more often.”

 

“As long as you won’t get me pregnant,” You teased.

 

“Not now at the very least!” He laughed and you lightly punched him, feeling flustered.

 

“Very funny, Kuroo. Very funny.”

 

He wasn’t really joking.

**Author's Note:**

> belated happy birthday, kuroo!!


End file.
